Secret Diary of A Lost Girl
by Krazy Tyler Kreations
Summary: Hannah had the perfect life. Everything was structured and just the way she wanted it, or so she thought? When she meets a new escort, Jack, and his spiky haired friend things start to change, and strange dreams overtake her. What is going on? It seems there's more going on in the universe than she first thought, And for some reason she was right in the middle of it.


_**Hello!**_

 _ **Honestly, you had to see this one coming. Any self-respecting DW fanfic writer has to do a crossover with at least one of the actor's other shows. (okay, so we're maybe already doing two others, but who's counting). And very few things get better than the Doctor running into 'Belle'. (Well, Rose running into Casanova or the Purple Man would be pretty epic, but I'm not giving you spoilers!)**_

 _ **Anywhoo! Lot's of Jack in this one. Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Searching**

.

Belle sighed as she clicked through page after page. She hated doing this, looking for a male partner to work with. Sometimes she wished that she could just find a suitable guy and stick with him. But they were all the same. Most of them were idiots just looking to get some. They were hardly professional. And god, some of the meetings she'd had with them had her on the point of gagging.

But still, she looked. She had a client that wanted a double up. She'd had this client before. Rita was very adventurous and willing to try anything. This time, she wanted to try a threesome with a man and a woman. So far none of the people looked all that good, but she had jotted down a few names and numbers. She couldn't well back out on this, just because she didn't like anyone enough.

She'd moved on from companies a while ago and had been looking up the index of personal sites for the last hour. They were marginally better so far, but still. She clicked onto the next page and raised an eyebrow. This guy was pretty good looking. Dark hair, square jaw, gorgeous blue eyes. He kind of looked like sex on a stick.

"Alright, let's see what you've got," she muttered. "Mr Jack Harkness."

.

 _Nationality: American._

 _Age: 35._

 _Height: 6'0" (183 cm)._

 _Weight: 80.6kg._

 _Eye Colour: Blue._

 _Hair Colour: Dark Brown._

 _Languages: English, French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese, Danish, Dutch, Russian, Greek, Italian, Afrikaans, and many more. Fluent in all._

.

Hmm... Not bad. Seemed like a bit of a show off, but then again, so were most of the other guys. Let's see if his blurb is any better.

.

 _Hello, I'm Jack Harkness. I have been a male escort for 5 years._

.

Five years. That's a decent amount of time. Not many last that long, especially not independently. He certainly has some experience.

.

 _I am personally pansexual and will gladly take clients of any gender. I am also more than happy to work on any type of occasion, with any number of clients. I'm available at all hours and happy to work with others._

.

Right, team player. Doesn't let things get in the way. So far, very promising. He had to be the first guy who didn't seem vulgar or blatantly stating the sexual side of things. So far it was rather classy. He was definitely in with a shot. Quickly she jotted his name down in her book.

.

 _I am fluent in many different languages, as I have a lot of travel experience. So, no matter what language you speak, I'm good... or if hearing someone talk in another language is your thing, I'm your guy. I am up for anything you want and I guarantee this will be an experience you will never forget._

.

Well, that explained why he knew so many languages. And he definitely sounded like a decent bloke.

.

 _If you would like to book me for my services, or to organise a meeting between workers, please contact me at captainjackhardness .uk_

.

Belle snorted when she saw his email address. 'hardness', looks like he wasn't quite as mature as she first though. But with a name like Harkness, who could resist the pun? Alright, one more thing she wanted to check out. The reviews.

Clicking on the link provided, she began to scroll through, her eyebrows rising with every one she read. They made this guy sound like gods gift to women... and men... or some sort of sex god. They were talking about how they had 'never had sex so good', or that they 'didn't even know that was possible'. Every review was glowing. Not one bad review at all.

So apparently this guy was brilliant, some sort of sex god, and very charming. Alright, she was going with this guy first. If he wasn't a good fit, she doubted the rest would be.

She jotted down the email address and opened a new window so she could message him.

.

 _ **Subject** : Work Meeting._

 _ **Message** : Dear Mr Harkness._

 _My name is Belle De Jour and I am with an agency run by Stephanie Charlton in London. One of my clients has requested a threesome between her, myself and a male partner. I am looking for a good candidate and was wondering if you would be willing to meet up with me to perhaps discuss this._

 _Belle._

.

She sighed sitting back in her chair. Sometimes this part was hard. She liked her job... she didn't always like the people who had her job. But this guy seemed pretty decent. She was pondering what to do next when a ding went off, telling her she had mail.

Looking she saw it was from Jack... that was fast.

.

 _ **Subject** : Work Meeting._

 _ **Message** : Dear Miss De Jour._

 _It would be a pleasure to meet up with you. I have recently been set up in Cardiff, but as luck has it, I am in London for the week. How does tomorrow at 10am sound? I know this lovely little café on Wardour Street._

 _Jack._

.

She smiled as she read the email. She liked this bloke already.

.

 _ **Subject** : Work Meeting._

 _ **Message** : Dear Mr Harkness._

 _Sounds brilliant. 10am at the café on Wardour it is. I can't wait._

 _Belle._

.

She grinned as she leaned back in her chair. Perhaps things would go smoothly for once.


End file.
